The Golden Age Saga Book 1: The Gathering Shadows
by E. Aster Cottontail
Summary: As the Guardians sit round the fire Bunnymund tells them the story of the Golden Age., of the start of the war of shadows and of how the great hero Kozmotis fell. It is a tale a courage, friendship, love and tragic betrayal.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The cold November wind howled like a tormented spirit across the frozen desolate landscape of the North Pole. Night had fallen close to three hours ago and the Pole was now shrouded in darkness. The only light that now twinkled in the gloom was those coming from North's fortress nestled deep within an icy crevasse. All five guardians were sitting in North's study sipping mulled wine and warming themselves by the fire that crackled and spat on the hearth. Jack and North sat farthest away from the fire and were dressed in their usual garb. Sandy and Tooth set a little closer and had towels wrapped around their legs. Bunny set closest to the flame and was not only wrapped up in an oversized blanket but also wore woolly socks up to his knees and woolly mittens. The others had laughed and said that he looked ridiculous but he merely snorted back that is was to cold too for him to try to maintain his tough-guy appearance.

The five of them had been working hard all day in North's toy making rooms and were now enjoying a well earned respite. They had talked about the day's work for a time but then Jack had asked each of them about their pasts and North, Tooth and Sandy were happy to oblige by telling him a little bit about them themselves. North had just finished and Jack now turned his eyes on Bunny.

"What?" the furry guardian asked.

"Come on Bunny," Jack said, "it's your turn now; tell me a bit about yourself."

"What's to tell?" Bunny replied, "I'm a pooka, my name is Bunnymund and I became a Guardian after I helped North and the others to get rid of that scum Pitch."

Jack nodded, "I see. What about before that, you know before you came to Earth?"

All eyes were now on Bunny, and he didn't like it.

"You know Bunny," said Tooth, "you never really told us about your past."

"Maybe I didn't want to talk about it," the pooka replied bluntly.

"Oh some on, please," Tooth begged.

"Why should I?" Bunny asked irreparably.

"Well I did save your live a few months back," Jack replied before Tooth had the chance to speak, "You know when you were in baby form."

"I wasn't a baby," Bunny growled angrily, "and if I remember correctly it was your fault I was like that in the first place."

Jack looked at the floor, hurt; he hated being remained of his mistake.

Bunny sighed, "Okay I'll talk but there's only one way to do this and that's to do it right. I'm going to start from the beginning and tell you what really happened during the Golden Age. You may want to get some food before we start, this might take some time"

And so he began.


	2. It's a boy

Chapter one

It's a boy

Dawn was breaking in the valley of Pathra, the sun appearing over its sides and bathing the valley in golden light. The clear morning air was alive with the sound of the four- winged Vier birds as they sang out their morning chorus, then gliding down to the sparkling river at the valley's bottom as the fishermen of the waterside town cast out their nets for the first catch of the day. All this was observed by Erom Aster Bunnymund as he stood by the edge of the third highest level of Arabas city, the wind gently blowing his light-brown fur.

Arabas was the greatest city of the Pookas, and had been built over nine thousand years ago by the forefathers of their race. The city that had been built into the valley's towering southern end was tiered and constructed entirely out of a smooth white stone called Oriem, which was extremely rare and valuable, not only for it's great strength but because it's surface reflected sunlight to an unusually high degree, making it dazzlingly beautiful. For this reason Arabas was known to all as the gleaming city.

As Erom gazed out at the sunrise he heard footsteps approach from behind. Erom turned to see Mafas walking towards him. Mafas was the head of Arabas' healers. He was of medium height, had dark brown fur, yellow eyes and wore a blue robe.

"Mafas, is there something you wish me to hear?" Erom asked in his usual flat-toned manner, although in truth he already knew why the other had come.

"I'm here about Rimier" came the reply.

Rimier was Erom's wife. Six hours ago she had been admitted into Arabas' central health building, as she was to give birth that day.

"And?" the light-brown Pooka asked.

"She's given you a son" was Mafas' answer.

Erom Aster seldom showed signs of emotion but today he allowed himself a small smile. "Thank you my friend, this is wonderful news" he said, then ran for the hospital.

It took Erom half an hour to reach the large rectangular building where his wife had been taken. The many workers there gave small chuckles as they saw him race through the buildings numerous corridors, catching the hem of his green robe on a door and ripping it. As Aster ran he thought of all the things he'd say to his wife when he arrived, forgetting them as he did so. Not stopping to knock, he flung the door open and went in.

The room was well lit with a bed in the far left corner. Rimier sat upright in the bed. A small bundle in a red blanket lay in her arms. Rimier had soft blue-grey fur and had hazel eyes. She was a kind faced Pooka and was considered by most to be quite beautiful. None thought so more than Aster. "So you finally got here, did you?" Rimier said in a joking manner as she looked up at her husband. Erom merely nodded, then came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

Rimier smiled at him and passed the tiny bundle to him. Bunnymund gazed down at the sleeping baby lovingly and then careful unwrapped him from the blanket and held him up. The baby opened his eyes and father and son had their first look at each other. Pookas were born with fur and their eyes open. This Pooka had green eyes, just like his father, and blue-grey fur just like his mother. The fur on his legs and stomach, however, was still very thin and so his pink flesh could be seen.

"Hello little one" Bunnymund said and nuzzled the child's forehead with his nose.

"Isn't he beautiful" Rimier asked her husband.

"He is indeed" he replied, handing the baby back to her, then added, matter-of-factly, "We still have to name him"

Traditionally the first born child of a Pooka family had the same middle and last name as their father, but this still left the problem of choosing a first one. "Any ideas?" Rimier asked.

Eron though deeply for a moment, brow creased in concentration, before he answered. "Eric" he told his wife, "His name should be Eric". Eric was derived from the name of the Pooka hero of legend, Erickass. It was said that he fought alongside the Pooka gods against the shadow people long ago, when the Pooka race was still young, and that he gave his life protecting a Moon spirit. His name meant Hope Bringer.

Both Pookas looked down at the tiny ball of fur, and instantly knew it was the right name for him. "I must go to the Cavern" Eron told his wife, before standing up and walking through the door, leaving her and their son alone.

Eron travelled the long stairway connecting Arabas' nine levels together, until he reached the very edge of the city. Here, beneath its immense structure, lay a large cavern going deep into the hard rock of the valley. Eron stepped through its gaping entrance and walking down the huge marble wall which lay beyond, the smooth stone cold beneath his bare paws. Before Arabas' construction, this cavern had been discovered lying at the valley's southern base. It had been constructed into a place of worship by the Pookas. Its air felt holy. Candle light danced across its length, like children in play, and the likenesses of the gods had been captured entirely in marble, erect and watchful throughout the unending years.

Today, Aster would pray to all the gods for their blessings, humbly imploring them to bestow good fortune on his new-born son. The first statue he came to was that of Kardas, the father god. Kardas stood with his arms open in greeting, a look of peace on his face. He was tall, handsome and wore a long flowing robe. Next was Feri, wife of Kardas. Then came Larbas the Scholar, god of wisdom and truth. Then Ariarna, goddess of love. She was depicted kneeling, with a dress made of silk and a flower cupped in her paws. She was Feri's younger sister. Next were Rorban and Tathorn, the twin brothers of art. The last god he came to was one that, in his heart, he hoped he would never have to call upon, for this was Marcadas, god of war. His whole body was taut and muscular, and his right arm was raised as if to challenge an unseen adversary to battle. The most striking thing about him was his face. It was bold and fearless, but kind and noble at the same time. This was what held most Pookas eyes, this and that fact that save for a small loincloth he was completely nude.

It took several minutes for Aster to pray to them all, but when he finished he felt happier in the knowledge that his only child was under the watchful gaze of the gods. Aster was just about to leave when a voice spoke from behind.

"So, I see you've had a son"

Aster turned to see a very old and grey furred Pooka standing behind him. It was Casba, the shrine keeper. "Yes, I have" was Eron's reply, "but how did you know?"

"I have my ways" was Casba's reply, "Now listen to me, young Eron, this son of yours will be no ordinary Pooka. His name will be remembered and, for better or for worse, he will change the fate of Pookarier"

"And how do you know this?" Eron asked.

"I dreamt it. Are my dreams no always right Eron?"

"Indeed" the other replied, then turned and made his back along the length of the marble chamber, the old Pooka's words stirring a feeling of concern within him, but also a feeling of pride.


End file.
